User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 14
The Valina Academy Hit Two groups down, one to go. I had to do a job now for the Proud Crowd, the rich kids. Upon Craig, Liam and Jerry talking to them yesterday, they now want me to do a job for them. I don't know what the job is, but I just hope that it's not complicated. It was after breakfast time when I decided to see the rich kids. I took Blade with me to meet up with them at the waterfront. Now for some oddball reason, the Proud Crowd are obsessed with swimming. But when Bryon cancelled the activity for what Blade and I did, they have been hanging out at the waterfront hoping that the restriction would be lifted. Fat chance. "What do you think that they want me to do?" I asked Blade as we're walking. "I don't know, but you better do it if you want them on your side", she says. "Thanks, I needed a reminder on that", I replied sarcastically. After a while of walking, we got to the waterfront. There was all the rich kids there, including one that I remember back from Carcer City. "Carl Jenkins?" I suddenly burst outloud. "C-Money?" he said in complete shock. "You two know each other?" Blade asks me. "Back at Carcer City Academy. We were pretty much enemies from the start", I told her. "Eneimes? It was easy to rattle you up and get you pissed off", he spat out. I was about to flip him off when Blade says, "Now isn't the time to continue your rivalry. We need to talk to Daniel". "He should be in the canoe shed, getting it ready for the mission he has for you. Follow me", he says. Blade and I then followed Carl over to the Canoe Shed. "So Carl tell me, what happened at Carcer Academy after I've been kicked out?" I asked. "Well, Alex McCormick is in the nuthouse now. Greaser / Soc rivalry ended. Everything's just quiet", he told me. "Damn. I guess being sent to Bullworth was the best thing that ever happened me", I sarcastically replied. "I hate to ask, but how's Bullworth?" he then asked. He didn't hate to ask about that. He wanted to ask. He wanted to know what kind of trouble I was getting into myself. That's the thing about Carl Jenkins, he likes to make the poor people feel inferior to him just because his dad owns a share of the Vapid Motor Company. Spoiled little bastard. "Things are great there", I lied to him. After a while of talking and walking, we made it to the Canoe Shed. "Daniel should be in there", Carl said. "Thanks Carl", Blade says to him. I gave him a quick nod and then walked past him into the shed. Daniel was in there alright, getting one of the canoes ready. Daniel was a very tough-looking rich kid and I mean tougher than the Preps back at Bullworth. He had blond hair, blue eyes and six-pack abs. I normally saw him whenever I went out to swim myself. If I didn't know any better, I say that he was probably a very young hotshot bodybuilder outside of this prison camp. "Yo Daniel, I'm here now. What do you need?" I said to him as I walked up to him. "So you finally came?" he asked me. "Yeah, I did. I believe that Craig already gave you the details about what I was doing. Of course, I knew that you wanted me to do you a favor. So, what's the favor that I must do in order for you to help me out?" I said to him. "At first, I thought that about just dropping your proposal. But somehow, I knew that you we're bullshiting. If you want me to help you with your rebellion, then you must do something for me", Daniel explained. "What is it?" I ask. "I have a friend over at Valina Academy that needs to be taught a lesson. He was meant to to help me out with a small business venture and, well let's just say that he's a backstabbing prick. You need to go to the Boys' Dorm over at the academy and then find him. His name is Harold Reid. Find him, beat his ass up and convince him to never cheat me out of a deal again". "Okay. But one major concern: how do I get out of Camp Greenwood and get to Valina Academy?" I asked. "That's what the canoe will be for. You'll use it to get to the other side of the lake and then get to the main highway. Then follow it. The Town of Valina will be about 10 miles away from Greenwood", he explained. "I don't know how to row", I bluntly told him. "Jesus!", he exclaimed. "Fine, I'll row you to the other side of the lake and wait till you get back", he then suggested. "Cool enough", I told him. "So when do we leave?" I asked him. "Come back here around 9:00 PM and we'll get this operation underway", he told me. "Nine o'clock. Got it", I said right before Blade and I left the Canoe Shed. "Are you sure you up for the task?" Blade asks as we left the waterfront. "If you remember, Valina students hate Bullworth students and if they find out about you...." "I got to do the task. We need the rich kids on our side. I'm going to do it, even if the task kills me". 12 Hours Later; 9:00 PM After an entire day of boredom working at the blacksmith building, it was now time to get the job done. After sneaking past some patrols, I made it back to the waterfront to meet up with Daniel. "You ready?" Daniel asks me. "Yeah, I'm ready", I told him. We both then set the canoe up in the lake. "You sure the motion sensors won't detect the canoe's movement?" I asked Daniel as we got in the canoe. "Nope", he says. "Well, that makes sense", I said outloud. Daniel started to row the boat slowly across the lake. While he rowed, I cautiously looked around for any sign that we might have been caught. "What's the plan after beating up Harold Ried?" I asked Daniel. "Get back to the same spot where I drop you off and we'll row back to camp", he says. "You'll be waiting for me?" I asked him. "I thought it through and I think I'll come with you. One thing about you Bullworth kids, you don't know west from east". "Hey, I take offense from that", I sarcastically replied. After a while of rowing, we finally got to the other side of the lake. We hopped off the front of the canoe and started dragging it to shore. Daniel then grabbed a couple of branches and covered the canoe. "Which way?" I asked him. "Just follow me. We'll go staright to the highway and follow it to Valina Academy", Daniel said. As I followed Daniel through the woods, I couldn't help but think about how different he was from the other rich kids. "You're very different from the standard rich kids. Seriously, you're helping me out with a task that you gave me. All the other rich kids would have made do it on my own". "Technically, I'm not helping you out. I just want to see Harold's face when we teach him a lesson", Daniel tells me. "Well, that makes sense too", I said outloud. After a while of walking, we made it to main highway. From the main highway, we then walked ten miles which probably took an hour. After a while of walking, we made it to the town of Valina. Valina pretty much looked alot better than Bullworth, that's for sure. We were in probably the richest part of the town, looks totally better than Old Bullworth Vale. "Man, why does Valina hate Bullworth? Their town looks so much better than Bullworth", I said outloud. "Something about the sports program. Bullworth always win against them in every sport", Daniel says. After a while of walking through the town, we finally got to the school. "Time for some payback", Daniel says as he leads me onto school grounds. As we're walking through campus, I couldn't help but see how much better it was here than at Bullworth. The pathways were so much cleaner, so many flowers all around, and even well-trimmed trees and bushes. And let's not talk about the uniforms that the students were wearing. Better-looking than the Bullworth uniforms. All the uniforms consist of were colored polo shirts or botton shirts, each with the Valina Academy crest on them. Like I said, better than the Bullworth uniforms. After a while of walking, we made it to what I believe was the Boys' Dorm. "Come on, let's meet Harold", Daniel says as he climbs up the stairs to the front doors. I followed him up and opened the door for him. "Thanks", he said as he walked in. I walked in and closed the door right behind me. "Which room is Harold suppose to be in?" I asked Daniel. "He should be in Room 101. Let's get this over with", he replied. I followed Daniel through the hall and then up some stairs. We got to Room 101 just as we got to the top of the stairs. "This is it. Moment of truth. You ready for this?" I asked Daniel. "Almost. Change of plan: I'll handle Harold while you destroy some stuff of his", he says. "Man, you're flaky for a boy", I told him. "First, you wanted me to come here all alone and beat him up. Then you wanted to come to see me beat him up. Now you want to do the beating and just want me to destroy some stuff. Seriously, make up your mind". "Alright then. I beat up, you wreck stuff", he then told me. We then went up to the door and kicked it open. "What the hell is going on?" Just then, the lights came on and this kid in gray PJs, brown eyes and with black bushy hair got out of his bed and then said, "Daniel, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be back at Camp Greenwood?" "You ripped me off for the last time, Harold", Daniel says as he threw the first punch at Harold. Harold tripped backwards into the wall right before he received another blow from Daniel. This continued on for about two minutes until Daniel turned towards the other wall, picked up a baseball bat and tossed it to me. I catched the bat just when Daniel started speaking. "Smach the Wii", Daniel ordered me. "No, not my Wii", Harold spoke out loud. I looked around and saw the Wii beside the flat-screen tv. I then raised the bat and then slammed it down on his Wii. I repeated this process until the Wii was in many little pieces. "NNNNOOOO", he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Will you stop ripping me off now?" Daniel asks Harold. "FUCK YOU", Harold yells. "Didn't learn your lesson. Okay C-Money, destroy his Xbox 360 next". I raised the baseball bat again and started beating down on his Xbox 360 while he watched in horror. "Now I won't have anything to do now for the rest of the summer", Harold says while crying. "Destroy the flat-screen now", Daniel orders. I was just about to destroy the tv when Harold says, "OKAY, okay. I'm sorry. I won't do rip you anymore, Daniel. Please tell your boy to stop destroying my stuff". I dropped the bat and then left the room just as Daniel started giving him some speech about not betraying him again. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes, took out a cancer stick as well as my matches and lit it up. I inhaled and then exhaled just as Daniel walked out the door. I held it out towards him in case he wanted a whip of it too. "Those things can kill you", he stated. "Yeah well, we're all gonna die one day, sooner or later", I told him. "Hey, you can't smoke in here", said a nerdy kid while walking by. "Fuck off", I told him. "Let's get back to camp now. We're done here", Daniel suggested. We went back down the stairs and exit the Boys' Dorm just when a group of what I believe to be Skaters watching us walk by. As we walked off campus and started making our way through town, I noticed that we were being following. "We're being followed", I told Daniel. "Can you handle yourself in a fight?" Daniel asks. "Hell yeah. Can you?" I asked him. Just then, Daniel turned around and punched one of the Skaters in the nose and did a roundhouse kick on another one of them. While he dealt with two of them, I had to worry about the third one. "One piece of advice, asshole: run. I've lived on the mean streets of Carcer City and I now reside in Bullworth. I wanna see want a Valina wimp like you has against me", I threatened the Skater. He charged at me, but I tripped him and then punched him a few times in the back of the head. He got up, but I grabbed him in the face and then slammed his head into the nearby wall a few times till I was sure he was knocked out. I pretty much then watched Daniel deal with the other two Stakers with ease. Man, he was a good fighter. Hate to be in a fight against him, that's for sure. If I didn't know any better, I think he was related to Chuck Norris. After a while of fighting, the cops showed and the Skaters hopped on their skateboards and rode away. "You two, stop right there", the cop said to Daniel and me. But right before he could hop out of his car, Daniel and I hightailed it out of there. We ran for about several blocks until we decided to hide behind a local Burger Shot. There, we waited for about five minutes until we were sure the coast was clear. After that, we decided to continue our way back to Camp Greenwood. We got back on the main highway and started the long walk back to our canoe. While we were walking, we stuck to the treeline in case the cop from earlier was patroling the highway for us. After about another hour of walking, we got back to the same pathway that led us back to the canoe. "So, can I rely on you to help my group out?" I asked Daniel as we're walking back to the lake. "Deal was for you to help me deal with Harold and you did. So yeah, you can rely on my group", Daniel says. "Well, the deal was that I beat up Harold. But I'm glad that you're helping me out. Means alot", I told him. Daniel wasn't really like alot of the rich kids that I know of. He wasn't real snotty or condescending like the Preps back at Bullworth, the Socs at Carcer City Academy, or even the Prowd Crowd kids here. Seriously, why couldn't they be more like Daniel here or Parker back at Bullworth? We got back to the lake and then took the branches off the canoe. We both pulled the canoe back into the water and got it. Daniel started rowing the boat and just when we were a few yards away from shore, we noticed a flash light gleaming back at the pathway leading to the highway. "We were followed", I pointed out. "You can bet that we'll be hearing something about this tomorrow", Daniel says. "Bryon will probably put this camp on lockdown more than ever", I suggested. "Are you going to ask the Jocks to join in on your plans?" Daniel asks me. "Not really. Brad hates me due to me beating his record at the shooting range and that he also snitches for Bryon", I told him. "It's just Prouds, Artists and Dramas?" Daniel asks. "It's enough people to take down the Jocks and camp staff", I told him. "I hope you're right about that", Daniel says. After a few minutes of rowing, we finally got back to the waterfront. We dragged the canoe back to the Canoe House and quickly put it away. We walked out the shed and Daniel locked it up. "By the way, what is it that you and Harold do? What did he do to rip you off?" I asked him. "It's not really something that I'm comfortable to talk about to an outsider", he told me. "One thing about me: I keep secrets. I went to do a job for you and I think I kinda have that right to know what you guys do. Like I said, I won't tell anyone about it", I told him. He hesitated right before he said, "I sell drugs to the students at Valina Academy. Cigarettes, cigars, weed, you name". I stare at him in disbelief right before I said, "Drugs? Really? Damn. I really need someone like you back at Bullworth". "Thanks for doing the job. You can count on my group, especially Carl Jenkins. I know about your history with him", Daniel tells me. "Thanks", I told him. "I'm heading back to my cabin now. I need to get some sleep". We both pretty much then parted ways for the night. Three groups down for the count now. Pretty soon, this camp will be all mine. Category:Blog posts